pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
The Care Cartoons Movie (Thomas O'Malley's Style)
Gallery: Dongwa Miao 1.jpg|Dongwa Miao as Tenderheart Bear Sagwa Miao.jpg|Sagwa Miao as Lot a Love Bear Oliver.png|Oliver as Good Luck Bear Hello Kitty-1-.jpg|Hello Kitty as Wish Bear Duchess.jpg|Duchess as Funshine Bear Nose Marie in Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw.jpg|Nose Marie as Cheer Bear Paddington Bear.jpg|Paddington Bear as Friend Bear Tammy.jpg|Tammy as Share Bear Snoopy.jpg|Snoopy as Birthday Bear Yogi Bear.jpg|Yogi Bear as Champ Bear Huckleberry Hound.jpg|Huckleberry Hound as Bedtime Bear Jerry.png|Jerry Mouse Jr. as Secret Bear Young Tanya Mousekewitz.jpg|Tanya Mousekewitz as Harmony Bear Cleo.jpg|Cleo as Grams Bear Timmy Brisby.jpg|Timmy McBride as Baby Hugs Bear Jenny Mcbride.jpg|Jenny McBride as Baby Tugs Bear Leo.jpg|Leo the Lion (1966) as Brave Heart Lion Herman the Mouse.jpg|Herman the Mouse as Bright Heart Raccoon Scamper the Penguin.jpg|Scamper the Penguin as Cozy Heart Penguin Pearl Pureheart in Toei.jpg|Pearl Pureheart as Gentle Heart Lamb Babar.jpg|Babar as Lotsa Heart Elephant T-Bone.jpg|T-Bone as Loyal Heart Dog Disney movies aladdin abu.jpg|Abu as Playful Heart Monkey Mimi Caty.jpg|Mimi Caty as Proud Heart Cat Roger Rabbit.png|Roger Rabbit as Swift Heart Rabbit Mrs. Brisby.jpg|Mrs. Brisby as Treat Heart Pig Belle transparent.png|Belle as Mrs. Kim Cherrywood Steve Nick Jr.jpg|Steve as Mr. Nicholas Cherrywood Eric in The Little Mermaid.jpg|Eric as Nicholas Cherrywood (Teen) FGuy Peter Gen2012 R3Flat.jpg|Peter Griffin as Great Fetuccini Alien Magma.jpg|Alien Magma as The Spirit Chibiusa.jpg|Chibiusa Tsukino/Sailor Mini-Moon as Kim Nobita.jpg|Nobita as Jason Danger Mouse in Danger Mouse.jpg|Danger Mouse as Grumpy Bear Natsunomeryu TOHO.jpg|Natsunomeryu as Purple Clouds Hydra.jpg|Hydra as Purple Hawk Shark.jpg|Shark as Purple Pike Hanuman in Chaiyo.jpg|Hanuman as itself Thomas O'Malley, Universal, PaddingtonandFernRockz, Osamu Tezuka and Rankin/Bass' movie-spoof of "The Care Bears Movie (1985)". Cast: * Tenderheart Bear - Dongwa Miao (Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat) * Love a Lot Bear - Sagwa Miao (Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat) * Grumpy Bear - Danger Mouse * Good Luck Bear - Oliver (Oliver and Company) * Wish Bear - Hello Kitty (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) * Funshine Bear - Duchess (The Aristocats) * Cheer Bear - Nose Marie (Pound Puppies) * Friend Bear - Paddington Bear * Share Bear - Tammy (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Birthday Bear - Snoopy (Peanuts) * Champ Bear - Yogi Bear * Bedtime Bear - Huckleberry Hound * Secret Bear - Jerry Mouse Jr. (Tom and Jerry Kids) * Harmony Bear - Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * Grams Bear - Cleo (Heathcliff and the Cattilac Cats) * Baby Hugs Bear - Timmy McBride (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue) * Baby Tugs Bear - Jenny McBride (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue) * Brave Heart Lion - Leo the Lion (1966) * Bright Heart Raccoon - Herman the Mouse (Noveltoons) * Cozy Heart Penguin - Scamper the Penguin * Gentle Heart Lamb - Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse) * Lotsa Heart Elephant - Babar * Loyal Heart Dog - T-Bone (Clifford the Big Red Dog) * Playful Heart Monkey - Abu (Aladdin) * Proud Heart Cat - Mimi Caty (Lulu Caty and Friends) * Swift Heart Rabbit - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit!) * Treat Heart Pig - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) * Mrs. Kim Cherrywood - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) * Mr. Nicholas Cherrywood - Steve (Blue's Clues) * Nicholas Cherrywood (Teen) - Eric (The Little Mermaid) * Great Fetuccini - Peter Griffin (Family Guy) * The Spirit - Alien Magma (Ultraman Leo) * Purple Clouds - Natsunomeryu (Ultraman Max) * Purple Hawk - Hydra (Ultraman) * Purple Pike - Shark (Jaws) * Kim - Chibiusa Tsukino/Sailor Mini-Moon (Sailor Moon R) * Jason - Nobita (Doraemon) * Hanuman as itself Category:Thomas O'Malley Production Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:Thomas O'Malley Animation Feature Films Category:The Care Bears Movie Movie Spoofs Category:Care Bears Movie Spoofs